1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control apparatus, and more particularly to electric control devices such as contactors or relays with latching devices that releasably hold the electric control device in one operating position after momentary energization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in the art of electric control to be able to momentarily energize an electric control device such as a relay or contactor to one energized position and mechanically latch the device in that position. It is often desirable to add this latching feature to contactors or relays that were not designed with this feature in mind. However, mechanical latches that are added onto existing contactors or relay designs can be bulky, have complicated linkages, and are sometimes inoperable.